SSX Tricks
The Uber Trick System was first introduced in SSX Tricky and is a meter, that when full, allows the user to perform extra special tricks. Overview The Uber Trick System was first introduced in SSX Tricky and is a meter that, when full, allows the user to perform extra special tricks. Uber Meter In-Depth The Uber Meter is filled when the user successfully performs and lands tricks. The bigger the trick (and the more unique the trick), the more the meter is filled. It is important to note that if the same trick is pulled more than once, you will not get as many points as you did the first time you performed the trick. Once completely filled, the Uber Meter will allow the user to pull off 'Uber Tricks', which are performed by doing normal tricks (shoulder buttons) while using the Tweak Button (the square button on the PS2). These tricks, which require more animation time, look fantastic and give the player a huge point bonus. The meter is also used as 'Boost', as the user can hit the Boost button (the square button on the PS2) to go faster down the course. The uber meter depletes as the player uses his or her boost and replinishes when the user performs successful tricks; so the object is to perform enough tricks to keep the meter filled. That way you can use it to continuously 'Boost' down the mountain. Uber Meter System in SSX Tricky The Uber Meter was introduced in SSX Tricky and became a key gameplay component in the series. In this system, each character has his or her pre-defined 'uber' tricks that can be performed, which is unlike SSX 3 in which Uber Tricks can be purchased and used by any of the characters. It also important to note that once the word 'Tricky' (above the Uber Meter) has been filled in (by pulling and landing successive uber tricks), the player's Uber Meter stays full for the remainder of the run - allowing them to boost all the way down the mountain. Uber Meter System in SSX 3 The Uber Meter in SSX 3 is not unlike the meter found in Tricky, however it's important to note that because of the longer run length found in SSX3, the uber meter does not stay full after the user pulls enough successive Uber Tricks (in this case 8). Instead, the user is allotted 1 minute of free boost that they can use to jam down the mountain. Uber Tricks are pulled by the user holding a combination of shoulder buttons (grab buttons) while pushing the boost or uber button. "Monster Tricks" can be performed by pressing and holding the correct uber tricks; more of a hidden gameplay element. Uber tricks can also be pulled in rails in this game. ''Uber Tricks'' * G-Money * Superman * Smithereen * Torpedo * Mattrickulater * Karolicker * Judo * dnL Boost * Jib-O * Indian * Hand in Hand * Kort Martial * Back Flip Bar Hop * SSXorcist * dnL Flipit * Katana * Grinder * Slinger * Svelton * Lukeloo * Madonna * Vacation * Footloose * Trickitello ''Performing Monster Tricks'' MONSTER TRICK TRICK NAME BONUS * FS 540 G-Money Da Housecat 10,000 * Triple Back Flip Superman Aphrodite 10,000 * FS Rodeo 720 Smithereen Thrice 10,000 * BS 720 Torpedo Swollen Member 10,000 * BS 900 Mattrickulater Yellowcard 10,000 * FS Double Back Flip 540 Karolicker Alpine Star 20,000 * Back Flip Nosegrab to Judo MxPx 10,000 * FS Rodeo 720 dnL Boost Ultimate dnL Boost 20,000 * BS 900 Jib-O Black Eyed Peas 10,000 * FS 900 Indian to Late Method Deepsky 10,000 * BS Misty 900 Hand in Hand Basement Jaxx 20,000 * BS Back Flip 360 Kort Martial to Late Stalefish Fischerspooner 20,000 * Double Back Flip Bar Hop to Late Mute Chemical Brother 20,000 * FS Triple Back Flip 180 SSXorcist X-Ecutioner 30,000 * FS Double Frontflip 360 dnL Flipit to Late Indy Ultimate dnL FlipIt 20,000 * BS 720 Indy to Late Katana Juana's Addiction 20,000 * FS 1080 Morgan Grinder Audio Bully 10,000 * BS Back Flip 360 Slinger Finger 11 20,000 * FS Misty 720 Svelton to Late Nosegrab N.E.R.D Fly or Die 30,000 * Triple Back Flip Nosegrab to Late Lukeloo Overseer 30,000 * BS Double Back Flip 180 Madonna Stoneage 20,000 * Double Back Flip Vacation to Late NIFTY Shifty Autopilot Off 20,000 * BS 360 NIFTY Shifty to Late Footloose The Automator 20,000 * BS 540 Indy to Late Trickitello Placebo 20,000 ''How To Video: Monster Tricks'' Having a hard time performing Monster Tricks in SSX 3? Take a look at the video for help! Uber Meter System in SSX: On Tour The Uber Meter in 'On Tour' works very similarly to the meter found in SSX 3, however, the boosting in this game creates a new speed blur effect, in which the mountain seems to blur or fly by the player at an incredible speed while they are boosting. Uber tricks on the other hand are not pulled by pressing the shoulder buttons, but flicking the right analog stick in certain gestures. ''Monster Tricks:Snowboarding'' LEVEL 1 MONSTERS (All are 3500 points) TRICK NAME TRICK STICK DIRECTION +-------------------------------------------------------------+ The Kickback Jack Up Donkey Kick Right Drop Out Down Steppin Out Left +-------------------------------------------------------------+ LEVEL 2 MONSTERS | TRICK STICK DIRECTION | POINT AMOUNT +-------------------------------------------------------------+ String Cheese Up then Left 11,370 Spreader Up then Right 10,160 Body Massage Right then Up 11,720 PT Right then Down 10,600 Chocolate Thunder Down then Right 11,890 Nutcracker Down then Left 10,950 The Wizard Left then Down 11,660 Steeb Left then Up 10,310 ''Monster Tricks:Skiing'' +-------------------------------------------------------------+ LEVEL 1 MONSTERS (All are 3500 points) TRICK NAME TRICK STICK DIRECTION +-------------------------------------------------------------+ Porkchop Sandwiches Up Jerked Chicken Right Cowbell Down Lounge Lizard Left +-------------------------------------------------------------+ LEVEL 2 MONSTERS | TRICK STICK DIRECTION | POINT AMOUNT +-------------------------------------------------------------+ Lipstick Up then Left 12,300 Miyagi Up then Right 10,450 Coco the Monkey Right then Up 12,680 Swing Shift Right then Down 10,950 Voober Down then Right 11,950 Smoothy Down then Left 10,750 T-Bone Left then Down 11,280 Fat Hornet Left then Up 10,950 ''How to Video:OT Monster Tricks'' Monster Tricks from SSX On Tour, check 'em out! Category:Tricks